


Seasonality

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Casual Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Coping with cycles is just another part of the game.





	Seasonality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pac/gifts).



Ivan skates off and down the tunnel, followed by one of the trainers, raising eyebrows from all the guys on the bench. Claude shakes his head when TK leans over to ask; he hadn’t seen anything on Ivan’s last shift, and they’re close enough to the end of the period that they’ll know soon enough. 

 

When they make it back into the locker room, Ivan’s there in his stall bare-chested, sipping quickly at a bottle of Omegalyte. He’s got pink in his cheeks and - as Claude approaches - looks up with a hint of embarrassment. Sure enough, Claude catches a hint of heat through the blockers the trainer had probably plied Ivan with. He half-listens to Hak’s pep talk while he strips out of his upper gear, giving Ivan his Under Armor. Ivan wrinkles his nose but pulls it on, and they both manage to get redressed in time to join the team heading back out onto the ice. 

 

“You okay?” Claude checks in halfway through the second, and Ivan nods. 

 

“Hot. Nobody’s said anything, though.” That’s a relief, at least. Claude’s alpha brain rankles at the idea of someone trying anything with Ivan, even if it’s just chirping, and he knows the other alphas on the team wouldn’t hesitate to come to his defense, no matter the price. 

 

They trade shirts again before the third; even though Ivan’s scent is obvious now, it might help at least a little to be covered in his captain’s scent. At one point, Claude catches sight of Chychrun trailing after Ivan, but he’s quickly cut off by an unhappy-looking Shayne. There’s a moment of tension before Chychrun shakes his head and gives Ivan an apologetic look, changing course back to his bench. 

 

“Chych won’t do anything,” Travis leans in to say, trying to keep his voice low. Claude nods, but it’s a small comfort to the possessive part of him that wants to protect the omegas in his care. 

 

The game ends without incident and a win; the scent of Ivan’s heat is thick in the tunnel and in the room, stirring the alphas up even further than they would be. Claude takes advantage of a quiet moment to approach Ivan, tentative until Ivan waves him closer. 

 

“You can pick someone else, if you want.” 

 

“I know.” For a moment, Ivan plucks at this borrowed Under Armor before he shrugs. “I’d like it to be you.” 

 

Leaning in, Claude brushes his cheek along Ivan’s, scent marking him one more time. It won’t last, not through post game sweat and showers, but it gets him a small, pleased smile from Ivan all the same. Postgame is short, thankfully, and Claude makes it to his car shortly after Ivan does, the two of them riding back to his in comfortable silence. 

 

This isn’t the first of Ivan’s heats they’ve spent together, and likely won’t be the last. He makes himself at home while Claude lets Harvey out into the yard, stripping out of his suit and sprawling out on the bed. That’s where Claude finds him once he’s made sure Harvey has plenty of food and water. His heatscent is already filling the room, but it still lacks the sharp bite of urgency, which Claude is grateful for. He hates rushing, the way it feels like they have no choice when they can’t take their time. 

 

Ivan watches him through hazy eyes as he strips, too, hanging his suit back up before padding over to the bed. There’s a hint of Claude’s own scent clinging to Ivan from the sheets, but he still edges close and nudges his cheeks along Ivan’s face and throat until Ivan pushes him away with a soft laugh. 

 

“Possessive.” 

 

Claude shrugs, feeling a smile tug at his lips in the face of the chirp. “Maybe. Didn’t like the way that kid was lookin’ at you,” he says, trying for serious and ending up laughing as Ivan snorts and rolls his eyes, tugging Claude closer. 

 

“TK told me about Chychrun. Jealous,  _ alpha _ ?” The last gets breathed against Claude’s mouth, humor trickling into a tease that hits Claude just right. He dips down to kiss Ivan, shifting to straddle him and push him down into the sheets. 

 

“Should I be?” Claude breaks them apart to ask. Ivan runs his hands up Claude’s chest and down his arms, letting just a hint of nail dig in. 

 

“No.” 

 

Ivan smells sweet, rich in Claude’s nose as he kisses along his jaw and nips at this throat. His skin is hot under Claude’s hands, sensitive as arousal kicks his heat up higher; Claude can feel him gasp when he thumbs at his nipples and traces his nails lightly over his belly. 

 

There’s a moment between kisses when Ivan shudders and a sharp scent of  _ need _ hits the air. It’s accompanied by the spicy-sweet of his slick, and the touch of his hands along Claude’s back and arms turns demanding. Ivan wrinkles his nose when Claude asks about a condom; Claude knew he’d likely refuse, but he always asks, always wants his omega teammates to know they have a choice. 

 

“How do you-” Ivan cuts him off by wrapping one leg around Claude’s waist and flipping them over, grinning down at him when Claude laughs. “Alright then.” 

 

Planting his feet against the mattress, Claude helps steady Ivan’s hips as he reaches behind himself to grip Claude’s cock, lining it up to his hole. They both suck in a breath when the tip sinks in, and Claude tries not to hold too tightly as Ivan takes him in. Blunt nails dig into his chest, Ivan tossing his head back and biting his lip as his body flutters around Claude’s cock.

 

Ivan pins Claude with his hands, pushing down on his chest for balance as he rides him. Every rolling thrust gets Ivan wetter, his slick trickling down Claude’s cock until there’s a wet sounding smack when their skin meets. It’s messy and good, even moreso when Ivan pants out a “Please” that gets Claude rearranging enough to thrust up and meet Ivan partway. 

 

Dragging his nails lightly up Ivan’s belly and chest, Claude pinches and rolls a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, swapping sides when Ivan pushes his chest into it. He can feel the clench that says Ivan is close building, body growing tighter and tighter around Claude’s dick until Ivan reaches up to take himself in hand, stroking sharp and quick. He comes messy, wet over Claude’s stomach, an extra surge of slick running down his cock until Ivan pushes himself down enough to take in Claude’s quickly swelling knot. They rock together, tying themselves up tight. Claude comes with a grunt, knot throbbing enough to make Ivan shudder at the stimulation. 

 

“Shit.” Ivan laughs breathlessly, wiping his hand carelessly across his own thigh. He uses his clean one to brush his own sweaty bangs from his forehead and runs them both down his body in a self-soothing motion. Claude copies the touch in the other direction, helping to bring Ivan down. It takes some time until Ivan can lean forward, letting Claude take most of his weight. They breathe together, petting at each other’s skin as they wait out the knot.    
  


“You okay?” Claude asks softly when Ivan shivers. 

 

“Just an aftershock.” He nuzzles into Claude’s neck, heedless of the sweat between them. “That was good.”

 

“Mhmm. Think you’ll need another?” Ivan usually only needs one knot, maybe two to break his heat. He shifts consideringly, rolling his hips so Claude’s knot tugs at his hole. 

 

“Don’t think so, but maybe.” 

 

Claude just nuzzles his temple in response. They have all night, realistically; there’s a spare change of Ivan’s clothes in the guest dresser and they’ll carpool to practice tomorrow, anyway. 


End file.
